Iron Girl: Origins
by SaefireWolf
Summary: You've heard of the legendary Iron Man, now read about his daughter. An ARC reactor-for-a-heart, super genius, smart-ass just like her father, she faces the world with iron armor. PS: This is an Iron Man fan-fiction, their just wasn't any category for it. Sorry.
1. Nearly Lost

_Nearly Lost_

 _The color is off._

That's what was running through the doctor's mind when the child was born. There was no beautiful peach color in the newborn's cheeks; only pale white. The mother was panting in the background, asking for her child, her little girl, as one of the nurses took her away. The doctor came back to reality, and called to the nurse. "Comfort her," gesturing to the distraught mother. "and let's get this baby to the emergency room, now!"

The child was handed off to the doctor, and he rushed down the hall accompanied by a team of nurses, all dressed in deep ocean blue. There was no screaming, no crying, no nothing.

The baby girl was laid in the crib, and the doctor hooked her up to an oxygen machine. Between the nurses rushing around him, and his franticness, he couldn't have seen the child's slight, raspy breath.

* * *

"Comfort her, and let's get this baby to the emergency room, now!" Alexa could see her precious baby being taken far from her, as well as the nurse with the brunette hair. She tried to sit up, only to be greeted by extensive pain throughout her back.

"Madame, don't strain yourself. Your baby will be okay."

She wouldn't believe a thing this woman said. "My phone. Bring it to me. Please." She reached over toward the nearby chairs, a black flip phone laying on its seat. The pressure on her lower back increased enough to make her jerk back to her original position.

The nurse speedily grabbed the old device and handed it to the bedridden mother. She watched carefully as she accessed the internet.

Alexa carefully pressed each key the appropriate amount of times, proofreading the message as she went.

 **Tony. Our daughter is either dead or nearly there. Please help.** _8:08_

She waited. Staring at the screen, listening for the notification, feeling for the buzz.

 _ **Our**_ **daughter?** _8:12_

 **Where are you? I'm bringing my stuff.** _8:15_

 **At the Emergency Health Center off I78.** _8:17_

 **K. Be there in a moment.** _8:17_

 **Just our child dying. Nothing to hurry for.** _8:19_

 **Alright alright. Dial it down. Be there in a few. No cheeseburgers?** _8:20_

 **Dying Tony! Dying!** _8:21_

* * *

Tony Stark practically jumped out of the car. The handle was smooth and cold, easy to grip. The pavement grasped out for the shiny black shoes of the billionaire, nearly making him trip. He quickly contemplated whether or not he should run in, or speed-walk. As he approached the entrance, he sped up, his black jacket flapping open near the bottom, revealing a tan shirt that was unusual for him. Nearly running, he pushed the rotating door out of his way, and yelled, out of breath, at the desk attendant. "What room is Alexa Carmichael staying in?" he gasped, giving her a fistful of air.

"Sir, I'm not allowed to give out that information."

"Ah, one, I'm Tony Stark. And two, I'm a genius." He flashed his teeth at her, and she gave in.

"372."

He gave her one of his _sunglasses-up-and-smile_ looks. "Thanks doll." Then he went off down the hall, up the elevator, and onto the 4th floor. He briskly scanned the doors as he walked down the left side of the hall.

When he reached the correct door, he wasted no time. Tony brushed it aside with his adjacent shoulder, opening to Alexa lying on a bed covered in sweat. A brunette nurse was at the bedside, aweing over the flip phone Alexa texted him from.

Alexa sighed in relief. "The doctor took her to the emergency room. Please hurry, this is your kid whose dying!"

Tony sighed, and ran down the hall to the emergency room, pushing the doors aside like air around a plane. Inside was all the equipment he had had as a child. There were nurses and doctors rushing about, but as Tony walked in, they all paused, allowing Tony to see the child, _his_ child, barely breathing inside an oxygen tube. He instantly took control, ordering everybody out but the doctor with the clipboard. No objections were made, and the doctor informed "Mr. Stark" of his kid's condition.

"Heartbeat is slow and irregular, and the breathing is heavy as well as short. Her lungs are getting air, but only enough to keep enough oxygen in her blood to keep her conscious. We believe something is wrong with her heart that is causing all of this. We are in the process of preparing x-rays that we took only 2 minutes earlier."

Tony just nodded, giving uh-huh's in the right spots, and staring at the little girl. The resemblance between them was uncanny. Dark brown fuzz dominated her itty-bitty head. He barely noted the beeping of the monitor, it started to slow, and the doctor rubbed his fingers along her lungs, ever so gentle. Her breathing slowed down enough to scare both the doctor and Tony. The billionaire breathed in slowly as the doctor ordered more medical assistants inside the now-cramped room.

"I'll get out of your way. Keep me updated on all occurring events."

"Yessir." A blue clad nurse spoke in a rushed manner.

He stepped out of the filled room and into the hall. The noise was distracting enough that he almost lost his footing, but recovered quickly. He sat quietly down at the old and worn hospital chairs, feeling the discomfort in his chest. He pondered the events. The woman, Alexa, was just some chick he had picked up off of one of the press conference a couple years ago. One thing led to another, and he moved on. She had kept his phone number, and he her's, because she was really hot. She, apparently, had been pregnant with _his_ son.

"Oh gods." He sighed, knowing that he had made a serious mistake. He was a man with an ARC reactor as heart, a couple hundred billion dollars, and a superhero. _How the hell am I supposed to take care of anything!?_

The billionaire slammed his well-tanned fists into the armrests with a force that seemed to rattle the whole building.

Instantly regretting the move because of the nasty bump it gave him, he looked up to see the brunette that was with Alexa walking swiftly down the halls towards him. He stood up, brushed off his fancy black pants, and waited for the speed-walking nurse to reach him.

"Your girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"-Whatever. Is dead. She had a stress-induced heart attack, and she didn't make it."

Tony didn't really know what to say, since he didn't really know the girl. "That's disappointing."

 **(Author's Note: Guys, I don't know if this is accurate or not, but if it isn't, I'm sorry. I'm not a doctor, or anything, so some things are bound to be inaccurate. You can either choose to blame me for being uneducated in this part, or praise the book. Anyway, thanks for reading, I really hope you all enjoyed my fanfiction. I know I enjoyed writing it. :-) There might be a large gap between certain chapters, but if you follow the book, you'll get notified if something new comes up, I think. Still, thanks ever so much; all advice and critique is welcome. I enjoy seeing what people think I did wrong. If you have any ideas you would like to share with me, or Easter eggs that might be fun to include, please let me know. Every comment is welcome!)**


	2. Replacement

_**Replacement**_

Tony Stark was sitting on a chair in the emergency room waiting area when he learned that Alexa had suffered a heart attack. The surprise he had expected didn't come.

"That's disappointing." Was all he could get out of his mouth. Now there was no way to pass off the child. She was his, and she was his responsibility, whether he liked it or not.

At this moment, another nurse, with long flowing blonde locks, appeared from within the X-Ray room.

"Mr. Stark? Are you prepared to pay for a surgeon? 'cause we're going to need one…"

"Why? What is it?" Confusion flitted across his face. The blonde motioned him inside the room, and followed him inside. The x-rays were enlarged to show the tiny baby's organs and bones. The black lump in the middle left, he determined, was his daughter's heart. It seemed to be missing half of it, and one of the valves were missing.

"Sh*t. Yeah, I can pay. I could do it myself too, with a bit of help. I did my own heart." Tony tapped the blue circle in his chest.

"Great. I'll have her prepped." She started to walk off, but then turned around slowly, as if she had forgotten something.

"Mr. Stark, sir, we don't have any transplantable hearts on hand, and I'm not sure that the neighboring hospitals have any either. So unless you have an extra heart lying about, this isn't going to work." She walked towards the emergency room, quickly gave the news to the head doctor, and turned back to the billionaire. Meanwhile, a million thoughts were racing around in his head, threatening to burst.

 _I have to do something, she's my daughter._

 _But I don't have any hearts lying around. How would I do anything?_

 _I could just leave her. She doesn't have much hope._

 _She- it- What do I call her? Hailey. Hailey is pretty. Hailey is going to die if I don't do something! Think, Anthony, think!_

 _What would my dad do? He'd find a solution._

 _What would_ _ **I**_ _do? What_ _ **did**_ _I do? My heart, my ARC reactor… I could make Hailey one!_

The nurse was simply watching his movements as he rose to speak to her more clearly.

"Yes, I do." Tony smiled to himself. _You'll be ok Hailey. I'll make sure of it._

The nurse twisted her face in confusion. "Pardon me?"

"I do. I have a spare heart." His smile widened, stretching his cheeks across his jaw line.

The blonde and brunette shared an _**om[gosh]**_ moment, shock and happiness dominating their features.

The brunette calmed down first. "Let's give the prepping order." She told the other nurse excitedly.

"Wait, you have to give me at least two hours. Keep her alive until then. Keep her safe." Emphatically, both girls nodded.

Sleek black Mercedes, open top, and couldn't go much faster than 140mph. These were times that Tony hated. His daughter, Hailey, was about to die, and he had to install an ARC reactor into her tiny heart. He needed his suit so he could get home quicker.

By the time he got to Stark Mansion, almost an eighth of his time was gone.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. activate my old ARC reactor. We've go to make it tiny."

"Welcome home, Mister Stark. Reactivating ARC reactor…" The AI's robotic voice was resounding and comforting to Tony's devastated ears.

"Good to hear you, old buddy." And it was. His car couldn't speak, and the transmission of radio signals was not working, so he hadn't had human contact in 15 minutes, not counting the 30 minutes in the hospital.

Tony walked down the stairs to his underground garage, unlocked the password pad with a few taps of his pointer, middle and ring fingers. 357366. It quickly scooted away from him, like a magnet. He practically leaped off of the small step between the floors, and landed with his feet planted firmly equal with his shoulders. DUM-E was doing his usual, spilling coffee all over the polished granite ground. U was watching in awe as J.A.R.V.I.S. activated the ARC reactor wirelessly, sighing in curiosity.

Tony usually enjoyed the sound of his expensive shoes pacing the granite, but he was in a hurry and couldn't afford to waste any time.

He crossed the expansive space effortlessly, and with little breath. Upon reaching the now active reactor, he lightly removed the glass case from it's pedestal. Gripping the edges of the seemingly large relic, he carried it towards his main work-table, which was littered with holo-junk. Setting it down, Tony swiped his hand through all of the junk, tossing them into the virtual trashcan.

Tony Stark spent the rest of the hour and forty-five minutes fixing up the reactor to fit Hailey's heart.

Iron Man flew all the way to the medical center in less than 3 minutes, a micro fitting ARC reactor fitted tightly in his hand as not to lose it. The child was already under surgery when he arrived. Taking off his helmet, he pictured this as the first time he had really seen Hailey. She was beautiful, with brown eyes like his, and brown fuzz for hair. She and him were too much alike to convince people otherwise.

The opening cut was already done, all that was left to do was for Tony to install the reactor. He took off his armor, letting the majority of the pieces clang to the floor. Then, still holding the mini ARC reactor, he clasped a tool case, and proceeded to install the relic into his daughter's frail body. Time was not cheap, and sweat was constantly pouring down his face, a sight in which no one but a few girls had seen.

Tony worked quickly, as not to run out of time, forcing his systems to work overtime. Stress was increasingly visible on the billionaire's face, worrying a few of the doctors.

He installed the reactor in a record breaking time: 18 minutes and 51 seconds. The fastest heart surgery ever, achieved by no other than Tony Stark.

"I will pay each of you twelve thousand dollars to ensure that nobody knows about both this incident, or my daughter." He said breathlessly, watching the daughter he had just saved improve drastically.

All of the medical assistant, surgeons, and doctor agreed to his terms, before sending his daughter to get cleaned up.

A little over 8 minutes later, Tony Stark was reunited with Hailey. Her beautiful brown eyes stared into his dark chocolate ones, and he felt a connection he had never felt before. He felt so protective of her, that he realized she couldn't stay with him. He was Iron Man, and he was constantly putting himself in danger. He barely was able to let Pepper stay with him, and she had already been kidnapped twice.

The car seat was red and grey, perfectly matching the baby, Tony thought. She enjoyed the view from behind the seat at the open view, and smiled, a face Tony knew he would always treasure. Using the interface he had installed in the Mercedes, he contacted Pepper.

"Hi dear, I'm coming home now. I need you to look up potential adopters, OK?"

"Tony, where the hell have you been?! Adopters? What the hell do you need me to do that for? You better get home quickly or else-"

Tony panned the camera to face Hailey. "My daughter. It's not safe for her to be with me, us." He fixed.

"Oh my go(sh)! It's adorable! What is her name? She looks just like you…" she smiled warmly at the child, who giggled slightly.

"Hailey. Hailey Stark." Tony looked at his daughter, wishing he didn't have to let her go.

"That's adorable! Why do you have to send her away? I could take care of her, along with the company and everything else you make me do."

"I feel the same way, Pepper, but it's just safer, at least until she's ten. Maybe twelve."

"Ugh. ReallyTony? Do I have to wait that long?" She pleaded with her eyes.

"Sorry Pepper, I just couldn't live with myself if something happened to her."

She sighed, giving in. "I understand, but can she at least visit often?"

"She'll have too. Her heart was messed up, so I installed an ARC reactor into it, so I'll need to check on it every month, at a minimum. Maybe we can convince the foster parents that she needs to stay a week each month."

"Not likely. Probably only three days at the most. You'll have to pretend your a doctor…"

"Not hard. Maybe I'll pay them to come to me."

"Maybe. I'll go look up some potential adopters, but until she gets adopted, I want to take care of her, OK?"

Tony chuckled. "Alright. See you when we get home."

"Bye Hailey," she said in a baby voice, "and you too Tony." She said normally.

In a baby voice he said, "Bye to you too Pepper." Mockingly.

He ended the call, and turned to Hailey. "You get to stay with us for a little bit! Don't worry, Pepper is a lot softer in her heart." He poked her softly on the cheek, making her giggle. "I love you, Hailey."

 **Author's Note: Hello guys! Really hope you all are liking this. Sorry if this chapter was kind of slow, I had to get the story set up. I'm sure that there are many inaccuracies within the confines of these pages, but I hope they can be forgiven. Thanks for reading, and have a good week!**


	3. SKIPWD part 1

**Author's Note: This chapter is just for fun. It's to show what's going on during the visits to Tony's. Just to catch y'all up, Tony and Pepper found a good family for Hailey, and she visits him every month. Then Tony discovers, when his daughter is about 6, that the ARC reactor is slowly killing him, so time accelerates to visits every two weeks. This is why there are so many entries. Thanks for reading!**

 _ **SKIPWRD**_

 **3/17/02**

Tony watched from one of the main living room windows, desperately hoping they wouldn't be late. It was 3 pm and they had called over a hour ago for directions. He checked his watch, returned his gaze to the window, then checked his watch again. Pepper came up from behind him, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What's the occasion?" She asked politely.

He looked to her in shock. "Hailey first time home in a month." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Pepper's eyes lit up, and her cheeks grew pink. "How long does she get to stay?"

Tony's face darkened in sadness. "A few hours." He responded.

She gave him a tough hug, and left him to his window watching.

A few minutes later, the red car pulled up onto the driveway. Sceptical, he watched as a woman got out, opened the back right door, and pull out his little one-month old daughter, Hailey Stark, in her little red and grey car seat. Tony clapped with excitement before yelling joyously, "Pepper, Hailey's here!" He heard her high-heels climbing down the stairs, but he didn't wait for her. He went to the large double front doors, and, after opening them, ran towards his daughter and the woman holding her.

Hailey recognised him, and smiled a wide grin. The woman went aww! and Tony took his baby girl from her carrier. She reached her tiny fingers towards his face lovingly. The woman held out her hand, as a man stepped out of the driver's seat door. Tony shifted Hailey to his left hand so he could shake the proffered one. The man stood next to the woman, annoyance clearly stated on his face, but Tony was to happy to notice. Pepper strode through the doors at this moment, shaking both adults hands, and stealing Hailey from Tony's loving grasp.

"Hi Hailey! I missed you!" She told the one-month old.

"Hey, you need to share." Tony reached for his daughter back.

The woman coughed. "I'm Kate and this is David," she gestured to her significant other. "nice to meet you."

Tony stared at her as if he hadn't known she was there. "Come back a little after 6:00. Bye." He waved them off before taking the car seat, and making Pepper put Hailey in it. The couple simply stood as the three reunited and went indoors. Then they left.

Tony was holding the seat tightly enough that his knuckles turned white, so he put it down gently and lifted his daughter out of it. Blue light shone through her pink and white onesie, reminding him of who the parents thought he was.

Tony turned to the eager Pepper. "Should we get the hard part done first?"

"What's the hard part?"

"Checking the ARC reactor to make sure it's working OK."

Pepper sighed, useless as it was. "Yeah. You probably should. How about you go prep while Hailey and I catch up?"

Tony laughed for the first time in weeks. "Sure." Then to the baby," I'll be right back."

J.A.R.V.I.S. was already preparing his work table when he made his way down. U was grabbing a freshly washed blanket and was lying if across the table.

"Good job you two. And U, that's a smart idea. Thanks for that."

U clicked happily while J.A.R.V.I.S. said, "No problem sir."

Tony straightened out the blanket and doubled it over in an effort to make it more comfortable. When he was satisfied that it was warm enough, he called up the stairs at Pepper. She carefully brought his kid down the steps, and into his basement/workspace.

"Where do you want her?"

He pointed to a spot on the table covered by blankets and she willingly lied down the baby girl. Hailey looked at Tony, stretching her hands out to him, wanting him to hold her. When he refused, she started to cry, somewhat quiet for a baby. This worried him. He told Pepper to leave, then removed the swaddling around the infant. She felt coldish, like the car she had been in was running the air conditioning on high for the whole drive.

The blue circle seemed small an out of place except when paired with Tony. The skin around it was warmer than the rest of her, but the device itself was freezing.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. run a scan on the temperature of the reactor."

"Right away sir." The AI responded.

The crying stopped when it heard the robotic voice, as if confounded by the random speaking. Her breathing normalized, and Tony stared in shock that his AI's voice could do all that.

"Temperature below recommended minimum, sir." Again the child twirled it's head around to source the vocals.

"You're so smart," he whispered to it," Probably the antifreeze." He concluded.

So he fixed it as he would with himself, then him and Pepper spent quality time with her to the rest of the previous moments they had.

( **Quick author's note. Okay, so due to the length of this and the sheer amount of times I'll have to write it, most of these will be notes that Tony has taken. The important parts will be regular storyline, like the first visit. Sorry if you got confused!)**

 **4/16/02**

Late again, but only by 15 mins this time

2 months, and no modifications needed yet ( **to ARC reactor** )

Pepper convinced to let us have all day next month

5/16/02

On time for once

Hailey still fascinated by J.A.R.V.I.S.

Reactor antifreeze ran out again; troubleshooting not holding results

More hair now; shade unchanged

Eyes deepening color

6/17/02

Home after drop off

Pepper took care of Hailey til I got home

Pouty today for unexplained reason; resolved by J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voice

Didn't sleep well

Unusually cold again

Antifreeze depleted; double stocked it

7/19/02

On time

Ice cream for first time; such cute omg ( **added by Pepper)**

Reactor coolant refilled

Modified casing for better fit

Slept till 3 in the morning; then screamed till got food

8/18/02

Got toys

She liked the interactive puzzle ones

J.A.R.V.I.S. took care for last night

8/29/02

Won't sit still

Crawls everywhere; almost fell off of worktable… twice

Reformed design of reactor again, growing too fast

9/20/02

Didn't show up

10/12/02

Been talking; called me Dada

Learned to walk with me and Pepper

Has two half-siblings now

11/10/02

Calls Pepper mamma now

Reactor frame cracked

12/12/02

Celebrated Christmas; loved the stuffed elephant I got her

Frame of reactor stayed together, but Hailey says it 'ouchies' her

Solved antifreeze problem

1/11/03

Looks for presents; wants new ones

Talks much more

Frame still looks fine, but hurts Hailey

J.A.R.V.I.S. listens to Hailey now; programmed her entrance

2/12/03

Two days till Valentine's and Hailey's birthday!

Reactor frame cracked from a fall on 13th, ring fell out

Learned the words 'Happy Birthday' and tells everyone she sees

2/12/04

Two years old! Big party with neighborhood friends.

New frame feels fine, and is less probable to crack or break.

Wants to meet iron man; parents still oblivious as well as Hailey

12/26/06

Christmas with a four year old; damn hard to say the least

Reads now, told us a story about her dinosaur, Henry

Gave us notes that said merry Christmas that Kate wrote by Hailey's orders

Wished J.A.R.V.I.S. merry Christmas on Christmas Eve

 **(Author's Note: What up guys? It's way cool I've got like 7 people favorited the story now. I'm so excited! Now, as you have read throughout my many author's notes prior to this, it is taking way longer than expected, so sorry about that. This will have to be split into 2 parts. Hope you guys understand. PM me if you need any help with the storyline. I know it's confusing, but y'all can do it!)**


	4. SKIPWD part 2

6/04/08

 _Please be on time today._ Tony was silently hoping that he could get the full amount of time. Because Hailey was six now, he had to convince her that he was her doctor, or at least convince her to not tell her parents. Her appointments were only two hours long, and, as of late, most of the time is spent making adjustments to the inner workings.

The doorbell rang out, announcing their arrival. Pepper made it before Tony did, for he was checking his blood toxin levels. He brought his thumb to his mouth and licked it clean of the small bubble threatening to enlarge on the skin's frail surface. He stuffed the level monitor into his back pocket, and proceeded outside where Hailey was patiently waiting for her 'doctor' to show. While he desperately wanted to hug her, both of them stood professionally and shook hands. Pepper took the hand of the six-year old and brought her inside while Tony sent off the foster parents.

"I missed you, Hailey." He told her.

She giggled excitedly. "I missed you too Dad. Can I tell you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I watched a movie. It was cool. You know The Jungle Book is fake? Animals can't talk."

Tony laughed. "I always thought they could. That's strange, animals not talking."

Pepper butted in. "Why don't you do this to me?" She complained.

"'cause he loves me more, right dad?" She looked pleadingly at her father, smirking as she did.

Pepper gave him a look, like don't-you-dare-say-it-to-me. Tony willingly obliged.

"Of course. But Pepper is your mother, and you need to be fair to her too, OK?"

"OK. I was only teasing you Mom. Sorry."

Pepper gave a little chuckle, barely audible. "Of course I knew. But Tony didn't, apparently."

Tony laughed heartily at the comment. "Come-on Hailey. Your reactor undoubtedly needs modifications."

They all sighed, knowing that it was unavoidable.

Hailey perked up quick, and responded gloomily and with a deep dreaded sarcasm not common in six year olds. "Let's get on with it then."

Tony nodded, slowly at first, then more vividly as he came back from 'outer space'. He followed her down the stairs, stopping only to order J.A.R.V.I.S. to turn on the lights. He smiled deeply when she gasped at the sudden lighting. Then she saw his smirk.

"You did it didn't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, but he answered anyway.

"Yep."

She laughed slightly, quiet for someone of her age. Tony creased his brows in worry.

"So, I have this cool new home jacket. I doesn't have a hood, but it keeps my glow hidden." She informed in.

"That's good. Has the bullying stopped?" He looked around for his coffee mug that he had had on his counter.

She shook her head. "Not yet, but I think they're scared of me. I broke a kids nose the other day, that's why."

He looked at her with concern. "You broke someone's nose? Why?"

She shrugged. "He was picking on my brother, Sam."

Tony thought to her foster parents 5 year old boy. "That's a good reason. Did they hit you back?"

"Uh-huh. Their hit landed on the reactor and they broke their hand. I feel bad." She looked at her feet.

He touched her chin, bringing her gaze to eye level with him. "Oh, no no no, Hailey. It's not your fault someone was stupid enough to hit you. People hit me all the time and get hurt, if it helps to know that."

She looked to him with as much admiration as the 6 year old could muster. "What is your job?" she asked sarcastically.

"Nothing all too important." He replied cheerily.

To Hailey's surprised, her father then poked her finger with a needle, and held a little garage door opener to her bleeding appendage. He checked it, and then did it to himself, and sighed with relief.

"Uh, Dad? What was that?" She asked him, confused.

"Nothing all too important." He replied, burying his head behind some prototype weapon pieces.

"That's seems to be your choice answer as of late." She said smartly, full of pride.

The billionaire check his expensive watch, and frowned at the time. "Now you go get ready to go-" he hesitated. "Home."

It was her turn to frown.

"Fine."

6/18/08

No new developments

Brought best friend; named Shannon

6/31/08

Toxicity level raised slightly; 2%

Visits increased to every 2 weeks

8/12/08

Toxicity level at 15%

8/19/09

Grade 2 celebration

Watched parade; got a LOT of candy

Discovered love of pistachios

2/28/10

Turned 8

Missed birthday

Toxicity level 20%; incredibly slowed

9/16/11

Went to Disneyland; brought me back Mickey Mouse ears.

Readjusted reactor frame.

1/02/12

First new years together

Near tenth birthday

Had lots of homework

 **(A/N Sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys, I was busy with a few of my other books. Don't worry, the slow parts are soon to be over, and it will snowball, trust me. Anyway, have a happy holiday, and a great New Year's!**


End file.
